Modern motor vehicles are often equipped with a vehicle dynamics control system, such as the known ESC (Electronic Stability Control) system that stabilizes the vehicle in critical driving situations. For this purpose, the braking force is usually increased in a targeted manner at individual wheels of the vehicle in order to generate a yaw moment which stabilizes the vehicle. However, the brake intervention, which is carried out particularly by the ESC system, can be sensed clearly by the driver as a vehicle deceleration, and therefore, can be unexpected and uncomfortable. The ESC system also typically reacts after the instability has occurred.
Thus, there is a need to provide a system and method that dynamically changes the load on the vehicle or suspension stiffness to reduce oversteer or understeer tendencies based on vehicle load information along with other vehicle information prior to the instability.